The gang leader
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: Inuyasha is a powerful Gang leader, Kagome is a miko who owns a bar with a debt. that just happens to be to Inuyashas gang will they fall in love? what does Naraku want? better than the summary. R
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Tasha: okay so this is an idea I got from the godfather and some gang show.

Taro: she got into my movies and watched some of them sorry.

Sakura Tasha: hehe and I had a few red bulls too!

Taro: _sweatdrop _this is not good.

Sakura Tasha: I DoN't OwN InUyAsHa!

Taro: two words run away!

Sakura Tasha: ON WiTh ThE sHoW!

The Gang Leader The Gang Leader The Gang Leader 

' I can't believe it! I finally get to open up my club!'

" I'm so excited!"

" Uh Kagome I need to talk to you."

Sango looked at her best friend nervously.

" Sure what's up?"

Kagome asked once they were in the employees lounge.

"I umm…I'm sorry M-Mirkou paid my share, he felt bad because I used up my money on my rent, I-I'm so sorry kags I –"

"D-did he get money from his gang?"

" Yeah."

Kagome stared at her business partner in shock. She couldn't speak; she fell into the nearest chair suddenly drained.

" Sango you know what this means?"

" What?"

" They could take it everything we've worked so hard for they could take it!"

Kagome looked like she would break down at any minute.

" Oh no they won't do that, all we have to is pay off our debt when we get the money."

Kagome looked at her partner and realized that the light pink dress she was wearing wasn't in her price range it wasn't even close to her price range.

" Sango where'd you get the money for that?"

Sango looked down at the tight fitting beautiful dress. She blushed deeply.

" Uh Mi-Mirkou bought it for me."

" Sango!"

A younger woman with raven-haired entered the room.

" Guys we're ready to let them in."

"Ok thanks Rin we'll be in there in a minute."

Giving Sango one last glare, she walked out into the main room. She looked around eyeing the shining wooden stage were the dancers and performers would be. Making sure the bartender was ready she nodded to the guards keeping people out. Sango moved beside Kagome and the Guards moved aside to allow the people in. a huge crowd of people walked in followed by a few men in suits. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine.

' That's Mirkou.'

She thought watching the man in a black and purple suit, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

' And wow he's hott.'

She thought taking in the man in a red and black suit long whitish-silver hair and fuzzy dog-ears. And an amazingly powerful aura he had to be their leader. Sango followed her gaze.

" That's Inuyasha the leader of the shikon gang."

" Shikon…. Like my jewel…."

She trailed and watched them like she was in a trance.

" So you like him?"

Kagome out of her trance.

" Like him he's a gang leader!"

" So what? Mirkou's in a gang."

" Aren't you worried?"

" Yeah but I love him and trust him to make it home in one piece."

Mirkou spotted Sango talking to a young woman with long raven-hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a green dress that went down to her knees and hugged her curves and frilled a bit at the bottom. She was pretty but not as lovely as his Sango mind you but not bad.

" Inuyasha she must be the other owner."

Inuyasha nodded and they headed towards them the other men with them went to different parts of the room but watched over their boss.

'Interesting so she's a Miko.'

They reached the girls in no time. Sango hugged Mirkou and gave him a quick kiss.

" Kagome right?"

Inuyasha asked reached out to shake her hand.

" Yes."

She responded shaking his hand.

" And your Inuyasha correct?"

He nodded and she blushed slightly.

" So you're the owner?"

" Yes, well me and Sango are."

" Hmmm…"

He looked around.

" Well I don't think will problems with money."

He told her with a smile that made her go weak in the knees.

' Wow his eyes are so…'

She looked into his amber eyes a little to long before blushing and looking away.

" So Miss Kagome would you like to dance?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

" Sure."

She took the arm he extended and he led her out onto the dance floor. She loved dancing that was one of the many reasons her grandfather made her leave the shrine.

He put his arms around her waist and they both felt a shock go through their bodies. He looked at her surprised for a minute. She put her arms around his neck and they both felt it again. They swayed gently to first love by Utada Hikaru both lost in their own thoughts.

' I can't like him, I can't I won't like another gang member. Not after what happen to Koga.'

Koga had been one of her close friends who was in a gang, the day she was meeting him at the corner café to tell him that she loved him he was killed in a drive by. She never even got to say good-bye. After that she swore she would never fall for another gang member again it was to risky.

' To late for that you already do.'

Said a little voice in her head

Their eyes met hazel and amber lost themselves in each other. Inuyasha had a sudden urge to kiss her and acted on it. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Her eyes went wide in surprise before she shut them and gave into his kiss. Sango glanced their way from the bar and saw the kiss, her eyes widened and she nudged Mirkou.

" What? Whoa! She must be some girl for 'Yasha to like her, he hates Miko's."

" How'd you know Kags is a Miko?"

" Her aura, it's purer than the normal humans, and you can tell by looking at her."

Suddenly the doors burst open and everyone turned to look. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked towards the door to find a group of men in suits. Kagome gasped and looked over at Sango.

" Oh no…. that's Sango's brother."

" Kohoku."

Sango rushed forwards, the boy looked at Naraku then when he nodded he hugged his sister. Mirkou grumbled. Kagome and Inuyasha made their way over to him.

" Who is that guy?'

" Sango's brother."

" Oh, wait a minute he's a spider, their our arch enemies."

" Inuyasha, so I see your trying to own this club?"

Naraku was standing right in front of them now.

" No, but I can tell you right now it's not for sell."

Inuyasha growled at Naraku. Kagome hated Naraku's aura it was black with evil impureness. Her hand still gently touching her lips where Inuyasha had kissed her. Naraku glared at him and Kagome before turning and walking back to were Sango and Kohoku were talking excitedly.

" Were leaving."

" Oh please let him stay for a little while longer please."

He gave her an evil glare before walking out the door; Kohoku hugged her one last time and rushed out after his leader. Sango let a few tears fall down her cheeks. Kagome walked over and hugged her " sister".

" At least you got to see him for a little while."

She then led her crestfallen friend back over to were Mirkou and Inuyasha were standing. Mirkou wrapped his arms around Sango and held her close to him. Kagome shot Inuyasha a questioning look, but he just smiled and said…

" Miss Kagome your bar is unattended."

" Huh?"

She turned to find what he said was true Rin was nowhere in sight.

" shoot!"

she rushed over to the bar and was quickly mobbed with people.

The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader 

Sango cornered her, it was about 3 in the morning and everyone else was gone.

" So you and Inuyasha?"

" W-what?"

Kagome shirked blushing deeply.

" You guys kissed I saw you so don't lie."

"Uh I- I'm not sure."

" Hmm… well Mirkou said that you must be something special cause Inuyasha doesn't really like most people especially Mikos."

Kagome blushed even more.

" Come on Sango we have to lock up."

The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader 

A week later…

' Poor Sango I can't believe she's sick! I wonder were Inuyashas was he didn't come to the club yesterday until 12ish he's never been that late… ah well he's nothing but a big puppy.'

She giggled a bit at that last part. Suddenly the door opened and she heard footsteps coming towards her.

" I'm sorry but you'll have to come back later when we're open."

She shouted over her shoulder not even bothering to turn around and see who it was.

" now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Her body went rigid.

' I know that voice.'

She whirled around.

" Y-you get out right now!"

" And if I don't"

Kagome took a step back she couldn't escape him if she tried he was blocking her only exit. He walked towards her calmly. She backed up against the bar.

' Inuyasha I need your help.'

He was so close now.

" No stay away from me!"

She turned to run but it was no use he had her pinned.

The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader Sakura Tasha: wow I'm beat that was 12 pages long on my Microsoft word! Well I hope you like this story. 

Taro: R&R if you know what's good for you.

Sakura Tasha: Taro! Your going to scare them away

Taro: no I'm going to make them R&R. asking nicely doesn't work with some of these people

Sakura Tasha: well I'm asking nicely and you'd better to if you don't want to be eating leftovers for dinner.

Taro: fine fine please R&R happy?

Sakura Tasha: yes!

Both: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: surprises and kisses

**Sakura Tasha: _doges flying objects_ okay okay I deserve that I'm soooo sorry it took me this long but we lost our internet but no worries I got a laptop with wireless internet built in so I don't have to worry about late updates and neither do you so for all of you who read this cruise is next then I'm back… so please don't give up on me!!**

**Taro: yeah she's telling the truth it's kind of my fault we lost it too because I was watching Shui and well I fell asleep….**

**Sakura Tasha: she's getting her fangs in so she chews all of our stuff and someone was suppose to make sure she didn't**

**Taro: it hurts wench **

**Sakura Tasha: maybe it does but you shouldn't have let her do it!!!!!!**

**Taro: sorry I was tried**

**Sakura Tasha: let's just get on with it we've made them wait way to long**

_**The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader….**_

**Last time…**

**She tried to run for it but it was no use. He had her pinned.**

**She tried to duck under his arm and run but he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back tears sprang to her eyes.**

"**Let me go"**

"**No wench my boss wants to see you, but maybe I should keep you for myself." **

**His hands slid down her backside and her chest she tried to push him off. But he was to strong for her. He smirked evilly before leaning in and kissing her neck. She was trying desperately to get him off her. He yanked her hair and she whimpered. **

"**Then don't move." **

"**I suggest you let her go if you want to live."**

**Came an angry growl from the front room. They both turned to find an angry hanyou holding a gun in his hand.**

"**Inuyasha"**

**She said relief washing over her. The man's smirk was lost instantly.**

"**I-inuyasha damn it."**

**He grumbled and walked towards him using Kagome as a shield. He shoved her into Inuyasha's arms and bolted for the door. Inuyasha caught her and held her close to him.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**He whispered in her ear.**

"**It's not your fault it's because I guard the shikon no tama and he knew that."**

**She whispered back. He gave her a surprised look.**

"**You do?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Come on lets get out of here and I don't want you to be here alone again either."**

**They walked out and she locked up. And joined him again.**

"**So how'd you know he was here?" **

"**I had a weird feeling you were in trouble so I came." **

**He led her to his limo.**

"**Come on let's go get some dinner before you open."**

"**Ok"**

**She smiled at him and got into the limo. He got in after her and shut the door.**

'**Hmmm… the boss really likes Kagome.'**

**They reached the restaurant in a few minutes. Kagome gasped when she realized where they were.**

"**b-but this is the most expensive and hardest to get a spot restaurant ever how did you?"**

"**There's always a table for me here."**

"**Wow."**

**He smiled at her. Mirkou opened the door.**

"**We're here boss I'll be back in an hour."**

**He got out then turned and helped Kagome out. Mirkou drove off. Kagome was looking around the place in awe. He watched her with a smile tugging at his lips.**

'**This girl really is something else she's defiantly not like kikyo.'**

"**Your usual table sir? Ohhhh you have a lady friend with you."**

**Said the host.**

"**Shut up Shippo."**

**The young boy with the reddish-orange hair smiled and bowed he took Kagome's hand and kissed it.**

"**I'm honored to meet you it's been awhile since Inuyasha has had a ladyfriend in."**

**Kagome blushed.**

"**Just seat us Shippo"**

**Inuyasha growled at the playful boy. Shippo bowed.**

"**Yes cousin."**

**But he was giggling the whole way.**

"**Shippo if you weren't family you'd be in for a world of pain right now."**

**Shippo chuckled.**

"**What can I get you to drink?"**

"**You know."**

"**I know and for the lady?"**

"**Water please?"**

"**Coming right up"**

**He walked off.**

"**So that's your cousin?"**

"**Yeah."**

**They had a nice dinner. They found out they enjoyed each others company. Shippo watched as his cousin loosened up, relaxed, laughed, and yes even smiled a lot.**

'**Wow she must be some girl not even Kikyo could make him smile like that.'**

**Shippo walked backup hating to break this up but he had to.**

"**Inuyasha Mirkou is here for you and he says he's not coming back again." **

**Inuyasha growled.**

"**Fine tell him we'll be there in a minute." **

**Kagome giggled then looked at her watch.**

"**Oh shoot! I'm going to be late Rin'll be all by herself!"**

**They hurried out to the car.**

"**Mirkou to the club and step on it." **

**Mirkou took off. He turned to Kagome he could sense the worry pouring off her. He leaned over and kissed her gently.**

"**Don't worry we'll get there in time."**

**He took her hand and squeezed it, the limo pulled up.**

"**Phew we made it."**

**Kagome sighed.**

"**Big crowd."**

**He stated as Mirkou opened the door. Kagome and Inuyasha got out still holding hands they walked into the club. They heard whispers as they walked by the crowd and got a finally from Rin. Before they realized why Kagome blushed and Inuyasha just smiled. ( a/n: yes I know it's a little occ. Gangsters don't blush though do they? R&R)**

_**The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader…**_

**An hour later when things calmed down a little bit. Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside. **

"**Hey I didn't get to ask you earlier but will you be my girl?"**

"**Yes." **

**She smiled brightly he pulled her into his arms and leaned into kiss her when a bunch of guys walked in. Kagome gasped….**

_**The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader…**_

**Sakura Tasha: wow o.O that took me forever to write hope you enjoy it. _Leans against Taro to keep standing_**

**Taro: time to go to bed love**

**Both: Jan e!**


	3. Chapter 3: problem sloved or is it?

**Sakura Tasha: hey guys omg did you here about the 1st ever anime awards??? It's going to be at the New York comic con I really wanna go but I don't think I have the money! Its Feb. 23-24 it sounds awesome!! Viz media will be there which just happens to be in charge of Inuyasha!!!!! I know I'm a nerd oh well!!! If any one goes plz tell me about it!!!!**

**Taro: oh lord my wife's crazy….and a nerd? Wow what did I get my self into…**

**Sakura Tasha: t-taro that's soo mean!! _Looks like she's about to cry_**

**Taro: I was just kidding baby… we don't own Inuyasha!! Come here_ hugs wife_**

**_The gang leader the gang leader the gang leader _ **

_**Last time…**_

"**Hey I didn't get to ask you earlier but will you be my girl?"**

"**Yes." **

**She smiled brightly he pulled her into his arms and leaned into kiss her when a bunch of guys walked in. Kagome gasped….**

**_Now…_**

**And moved closer to Inuyasha. He put a protective arm around her and pulled her tightly against his chest.**

"**Naraku!"**

**He growled angrily.**

"**Naraku! I told you not to bang the doors you'll chip them."**

**She tried to make it seem like she wasn't scared, she moved in front of Inuyasha arms crossed. His arms snaked around her waist making her feel safe and warm. She leaned back against him trying to calm her nerves. Naraku walked up to the couple.**

" **I came to speak to Miss Kagome not you mutt!"**

**Inuyasha gave him a deadly glare.**

"**What do you want Naraku?"**

**He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.**

"**The shikon no tama."**

**Kagome's eyes went wide.**

"**W-what makes you think I have it?"**

"**I-come on Miss Kagome I can sense it on you."**

**Kagome shivered moving as close as possible to Inuyasha.**

"**I-I don't have it."**

**Naraku tried to be intimidating by moving closer to her. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him.**

"**Back off Naraku she said she doesn't have it so she doesn't have it!"**

**He growled clenching his fist glaring down the evil youkia in front of him. Naraku fixed his blue & black suit his brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and his heartless blue eyes still glaring at Kagome. **

"**If it wasn't for Kagome's rule you'd be dead right now!"**

"**I will be back."**

**Then he turned on his heel and left. His lackeys not far behind him. Inuyasha turned to kagome.**

"**You okay?"**

"**yeah ,I'm all right."**

**She could see the concern in his eyes. **

" **Really I'm fine….i'm just glad he's gone."**

"**Kagome?"**

"**hmm..?"**

"**You need to ban the spiders from your club."**

"**I know but it's the only time Sango gets to see her brother."**

"**Ban everyone but him."**

"**Won't they kill him?"**

"**No they like having someone's weakness."**

**He said pulling her protectively into his arms.**

"**Okay I will."**

"**Now where were we?"**

**She smiled and leaned up to meet him.**

"**Right about here."**

**He closed the space between them.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A month later…**

**Sango was polishing the bar.**

"**Phew that was a long night!"**

**Sango declared wiping her brow.**

"**That's because the guys weren't here."**

**Kagome teased laughing when her friend blushed.**

**Someone opened the door and a bunch of people came in. Kagome turned to face them to tell the club was closed and dropped the cup she was drying. It fell and shattered into pieces. Sango looked up surprised and gasped in fear seeing the spiders at the door minus her brother.**

"**You're not allowed in here! Leave now!"**

**Sango said angrily. Naraku shot her an evil glare and nodded to his boys. In a matter of seconds they had a tight grip on the girls. Sango struggled violently but Kagome didn't move due to past experience. They pressed cloths to the girl's mouths. **

"**INUYASHA!!!" **

"**MIRKOU!!!!" **

**And then everything went black**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sakura Tasha: I'm sooo sorry it's not longer but I'm getting a huge shoulder cramp I'll update quicker now though I promise!**

**Taro: I'll make her keep her promise!**

**Sakura Tasha: yawn I'm tried…**

**Taro: that's cause your still sick baby. Come here it's time for bed. _Picks up exhausted wife and carry's her away._**

**Both: Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saved and lost

Sakura Tasha: hey guys i know it's been a while but i've just found a way to update so i am and this will be a long chapter to make up for it. And by the way i don't have spell check so i'm really trying but i might not spell something right!

Taro: as always we don't own Inuyasha only the new unknown people.

Sakura Tasha: on with the show!

with Mirkou & Inuyasha

"Feh, that was such a waste of time nothing good to report it was a waste."

"yeah i know but what'd you expect? Your THEIR leader and they have to report their findings and funds to you. But anyways lets head to the club and get the girls you know they've gotta still be there."

They pulled up to the club and saw a purple looking limo pull away.

"Wasn't that naraku's?"

They both looked at each other eyes wide. It dawning on them just how dumb it was to leave the girls with any protection.

"damn it!"

Inuyasha shouted punching the dash board leaving a huge dent.

"go after him!!"

they shot off after the limo. Anger reflecting in their eyes. They pulled up beside the limo. Cars trying to avoid crashing into the car that was driving on the wrong side of the road to keep up with a purple limo. To taunt them Naraku rolled the window down and allowed them to see the two limp girls by holding them up. Kagome's pale face looked scared even in the drug indused sleep. And Sango seemed to slightly scared the way she was moaning in her sleep. Both boy's blood boiled at the sight of Naraku's hands on their girl's.

" Damn it Naraku what the helled you do to them?"

Mirkou shouted glancing at the girls again then back to the road. Missing Naraku's sickening smirk.

"Their not dead yet so try not to worry."

He teased enjoying the looks of anger, bloodlust, and worry that flashed in their eyes before the cold stern looks masked how they really felt. But of course as a gangleader Inuyasha had learned not to show his true emotions and Mirkou as his right hand man had picked it up. Naraku rolled the window up as his limo pulled ahead. Inuyasha pulled his gun out and took careful aim. They where aproaching a bridge and the spiders part of the city.

"i hope the girls don't get hurt."

Mirkou looked at him.

"what're you going to do?"

He pulled the tigger anwsering Mirkou's question as the limo ahead slowed then stopped and the basturd who'd kidnapped the girl's and his guards. Mirkou pulled over and they jumped out pulling off almost all of his prayer beads. Naraku's eyes narrowed at the weapon pointed at him the one he'd cursed him with.

"i'll do it Naraku don't think i won't."

Naraku pulled his gun.

"i'll kill you first."

he fired three shots but as the gun went off a pink barrier appeared around Inuyasha and Mirkou. the bullets bounced off two hitting the wall of the bridge and one nailing Naraku in the arm. he let out a hiss of pain and closed his eyes with the pain. The bullets had been soaked in a poison.

"that damn wench."

he growled out still hissing with the pain. His guards helping him. Inuyasha moved forwards instantly not surprised when the barrier followed him. Mirkou followed. Inuyasha ripped open the door not bothering to glance at the guards pounding on the barrier trying in vain to stop them. He handed Mirkou a pale and passed out Sango and turned back to Kagome gently lifting her. She wearily cracked open an eye but didn't stop chanting. he carried her to the car were Mirkou was already ready to go. Sango strapped in the front seat with him her head resting on his shoulder. He slid in the backside and laid Kagome down. Naraku kept shooting at them but the barrier deflected all of them once away from them the barrier dissapered. Kagome felt really dizzy but she sat up. The world spun and she found herself falling forwards. Inuyasha's arms surrounded her waist and he pulled her back against his chest. She snuggled closer and alowed the darkness to finally take her out. Fighting the drug and putting up the barrier had taken it's toll on her.

next morning

Kagome awoke to a splitting headache.

'where am i?'

she thought moving around in the kingsized bed. She felt the red silk sheets slid off her as she sat up looking around. The room was rather smiple. Red walls, black carpet, two windows and 3 doors. A dark wooden dresser sat in the corner of the room. A matching desk in the other corner and the night stand that sat beside her was the same deep rich wood. The whole room smelled like Inuyasha.She smiled taking a deep breath.

' this is Inuyasha's room.'

"you feelig okay?"

She looked over to the door that had just opened and closed. There stood the one and only Inuyasha. His guard down and the mask he always wore gone. Worried showed clearly in his features. She nodded answering his question.

"i'm sorry."

he whispered looking at the ground.

"it's not your fault Inuyasha."

he snorted.

"sure it isn't was this happening to you before?"

"hia."

He looked back up at her shocked. His eyes searched her's finding that it was true.

"only back then i had to protect myself. Untill Kogua came around but he was killed after a year of knowing him."

Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down on the soft bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms and onto his lap holding her as close as he could.

"Well you have me and I'll never leave you i swear."

She smiled at him. And his insides melted. He loved her smile it lit up his whole world. He could see the undying love and pure trust in her eyes for him and him alone. it made him so happy he wanted for everyone to see the look in her eyes saying that she was his! He never thought anyone could truely love him but the beautiful girl in his arms did. She beat every odd that he'd died alone and unwanted like everyone had always told him he would.

"Kagome."

"hmm?"

"i love you."

Her heart skipped a beat her whole body screamed with joy.

" i love you too."

She said softly hugging him tightly never wanting to let him go ever. He held her just as tight knowing he'd never have to let go. Mirkou brust in.

"Sorry to brust in but we gotta problem boss."

He pulled Sango to him it was obvious they'd been running and far from the way the two where panting.

"what is it Mirkou?"

"The spiders, they're trying to find us so they can get the jewel and if they don't get it they'll.."

"they'll what?"

Kagome asked suddenly worried and scared. Mirkou frowned sadly.

"they have Shippo they'll kill him if they don't get the jewel."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened with worry. Then Kagome smiled. Everyone shot her an odd look.

"i have an idea."

Sakura Tasha: thats all for now cause i have senior pics tomorrow and i need to sleep.

Taro: G'night!

Both: Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5: Peace?

Sakura Tasha: Lookie i'm updating really fast now see and this one will be longer i promise!!

Taro: it's true hey babe why is ur myspace all Shia labeouf????? and why is ur name Shias shawty?? HEY AND HIS PERSON from disturbia is in ur top what the hell babe!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura Tasha: ehh hehehe ummmm.. you see thats syds profile remebered my other side? the "evil" side? She really likes him not that i can blame her.

Taro: pouts so shes part of you

Sakura tasha: Not really

Taro: we don't own anyone still pouting

Sakura tasha: on with the show now tari listen...

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the club where they agreed to met him. Mirkou had the car waiting in the alley hidden from Naraku. Sango watched them walk away worry shinning purely in her eyes. Mirkou took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"They'll be okay i promise the whole gang is around here guns pointed at naraku if he tries anything."

Sango sighed and leaned against him.

"But i'm still worried."

Kagome clutched the jewel close to her heart. She was really nervous and scared. Inuyasha put an arm around her telling her silently it'd be okay. The rich purple limo pulled up and out stepped naraku his right arm bandaged. He reached behind him and pulled out...

"What the..."

Inuyashas eyes widened and his blood boiled.

"What the hell'd you do to Shippo!"

Inuyashas eyes held pure anger.

"Eh he was getting annoying always trying to get away so i changed him into a little kid. It suits him don't you think?"

Inuyasha was shaking with anger blood dripping from his fingers because of how tightly his claws where digging into his plams. Kagome gently unfisted his hands.

"Now hand it over wench."

Kagome stepped forwards unsure if this was such a wise plan after all. All the snipers around them watched Naraku carefully. Inuyasha put a hand to his side where his sword was.

"Same time."

He nodded greed filling his ugly eyes. Shippo jumped into her arms as she threw Naraku the jewel. They turned and walked out of there while Naraku was busy. Kagome clutching the little boy to her chest. They jumped into the car and drove off.

"Phew i didn't think you'd make it in time."

Sango exclaimed not looking back. Mirkou however glanced back.

"Whos the runt?"

"Shut up Mirkou!"

The little boy said. He was sitting in Kagomes lap playing with his tail. The car run off the road and Mirkou jerked it back on.

"SHIPPO???!!"

"Yeah?"

(A/n: sorry couldn't reist.)

Kagome giggled and stroked his little head. He gave a content sigh and snuggled up against her falling asleep. They heard a loud BOOM behind them. And turned to see the purple limo that had been following them blow up.

"Wow what the hell was that thing you gave them?"

Sango asked eyes wide. Kagome was playing with the real jewel around her neck.

"Something my grandfather gave me just in case."

"Remind me never to get on your badside."

Mirkou said laughing softly. Kagome smile but it dissapered when she felt a werid vive. Bump...bump...bump...bump...

'Whats this?'

She thought.

i'm not dead

'huh?'

She asked the voice cuddleding closer to Inuyasha.

Don't get to close to him he'll be dead soon just like Kouga

'no you stay away from him!'

you'll feel the pain i am tenfold

'just leave us alone!'

never

She felt and intense white shooting pain and then she passed out and fell sideways shippo sliding off her lap onto the seat without waking up.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha asked pulling he to him.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up"  
Sango turned around worry in their eyes. 'Roku glanced back showing his concern.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome woke up in Inuyashas arms. She blushed alittle.

"You scared the hell outta us! What happedned? You feeling better?"

"Yeah i think so."

She repiled looking up into his worried amber eyes. She looked away and found that Inuyasha was carrying her up the stairs to her apartment.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I-i think Narakus still alive."

He looked down at her surprised.

"How we blew him up."

" I don't know but in the car i felt this werid vive and then.."

"And then what?"

" He said he was coming for us."

"Boss we hid the car."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a gentle Squeeze before turning back to Mirkou and nodding.

'So thats what i was senseing.'

He unlokcked the door and kicked the door open. He shot Mirkou a we'll talk soon look and took Kagome to her room. He layed her down on the bed.

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

She told him sitting up and moving to get off the bed. He held her down.

"We won't leave just rest."

He smirked as she struggled he had her pinned she couldn't escape. He saw a flash in her eyes right before she flipped them over. She sat on him smirking. He laughed.

"You caught me off guard."

"Oh really?"

He didn't say anything but instead flipped them so that Kagome was once again pinned. She growled and he laughed.

"Come on wench go to bed."

He stood and held her close to him with one hand so she couldn't get away while he pulled the covers back. He gently laided her down she struggled.

"I'm scared."

"What?"

He met her eyes looking for the answer in her eyes.

"I don't wanna be alone."

"We'll be right o-"

"Please don't make me stay in here i'll hear that voice again and i don't want to i really don't."

She whimpered. He caved in.

"Fine i'll stay in here with you."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

He went to sit in the chair near the wall. But she grabbed his hand and patted the bed beside her with the other. He smirked at her blush and sat down beside her on her bed. She snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo

"What's going on in there?"

Sango tucked her brown hair behind her ear and put it to the door. Rasing a hand telling Roku to be quiet so she could answer his question.

"Thats odd it's quiet."

"Well, hell he's been in there for an hour. Wait here we'll talk then he says."

Then plopped back down on the couch. Mirkou changed the channel.

"'Roku change that back i was watching it!"

He muttered under his breathe but changed it back. She cuddled into his side in an attempt to calm him down. Shippo was sleeping peacefully in the armchair a blanket over him. Mirkou put an arm around Sango and held her close.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Sakura tasha: Yay i updated and didn't leave it at a cliffe so be happy peoples.

Taro: still pouting w/e

Sakura Tasha: Oh come on Taro ur not still mad are you?

Syd (my other side the "evil" one): aww poor little puppy you mad cuz i happen to like Shia and Daniel? You shouldn't care i'm not ur wifey Sakura is duh.

Taro: sigh yeah but it's still werid.

Sakura&syd: Of course it is!

Taro: sweat drop

Everyone: Ja ne! 


End file.
